The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with a top, which can be locked at a windshield frame, one movable handle being provided for actuating the locking and unlocking.
For convertible vehicles of this type, one central handle, for example, is provided which, by means of, for example, a swiveling motion about a vertical or horizontal axis, moves locking elements of the top into or out of engagement with corresponding counter pieces of the windshield frame. Such handles, so that they can be operated well and transfer sufficient mechanical force, usually are constructed relatively large and, for actuation, can be grasped by the whole hand. During non-use, such a handle frequently is visually disturbing and constricts the space close to the windshield frame. Moreover, there is the danger of collision with the head during an accident and there is no assurance against malfunctioning while the vehicle is being driven.